


Looking for a co author

by thatolikid



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: just posting a thing looking for a co-author for my work "the rendezvous of I.M"





	Looking for a co author

I'm looking for a co-author for my fic "rendezvous of I.M" 

if you're interested then please email me at thatolikid@gmail.com


End file.
